spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
All Hope Lost
All Hope Lost is the thirty-fourth overall episode in Tales of Dawn and is the eighth episode of Season 5. In this episode, Sariel has taken Savantia hostage and, with the help of his girlfriend, leaves Savantia with an unwanted child who she will be forced to suffer for. Characters * Dawn * Leon * Pallas * Esa * Triton * Neptune * Savantia * Sariel * Helena Troi Plot In the middle of the night, Savantia woke up, having had a nightmare. She got out of bed, deciding to have a glass of water to help with it. As she swam down, she heard a noise in the kitchen. Believing it to be Dawn or Pallas, she went to investigate, only to get hit in the back of the head. As she was knocked out, she saw Sariel's face in her blurry vision before all turned black. The next morning, Triton woke up to find Savantia missing. He went to ask Dawn and Pallas if they had seen her, only to be buried by pillows as he walked in. Confirming that they were trying to make a pillow fort, he went to ask Khepu and Esa, only for them to tell him that they had not seen her. Triton started to worry along with everyone else as they tried to look for the queen. Dawn then found something written on the wall, over where Savantia was knocked out; it said, "Guess who.-S." Meanwhile, Savantia woke up in an unknown location, Sariel and Helena being there to greet her. The queen tried to threaten them, but Sariel proved strong. He came very close to the queen, telling her how much he wanted to spread his little curse around. With Helena's help, he closed in on her. Neptune, having come over as soon as Triton reported the situation, sent out search teams to look for the missing queen. Dawn tried to find her and Sariel, only for Esa to hold her back and tell that it might be dangerous. That evening, without any word from the search teams, Triton started to become a nervous wreck. Dawn, unable to handle any more of this, asked Khepu for help to find the queen. The young god thought she was insane but was just as worried for his mother, finally agreeing to help the redhead. They both decided to go look in the town where Dawn first found Sariel, knowing that he was smart enough not to use his old hideout. Savantia, having had it with Sariel, broke away her restraints, finding him. Sariel threatened her, revealing that he stole Dawn's trident. Despite her efforts, he shoved the trident into her chest, impaling her with it and leaving her there. Finally, Dawn and Khepu arrived in the town, looking above it, before finding a big spot of red on the ground. As they approached it, horror spelled on Dawn's face as she saw something that she could never unsee. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn